Ginny's Not Shy
by lubist
Summary: The story is a story that has never happened in Harry Potter. Ginny and Harry Kiss for the first time, and the Narrator is Ginny. The story may not be that good, for it is my first story on here. Please enjoy.
1. What a Picnic

Note- This adventure does not happen in the books or movies, so some things that happened in the movies and books might be changed. The narrator is Ginny, so it's in a different point of view. This won't be the best book I write, cuz it's my very first.

"Give me my chocolate stupid thing!" I kept kicking the stupid vending machine. I decided to just walk away when I heard someone behind me, "Um, miss, is this your chocolate?" I knew that voice from anywhere, Luna. I looked at my clothes wondering why she didn't recognize me. "Oh, I have my hood up." I turned around, "Yes, it is thank you Luna." She handed me the chocolate and skipped away with a chocolate too. I watched as she made her way to her unicorn. "Um…." "What now Ginny?" I turned around to see George, "Nothing, I was just watching Luna get her unicorn." He laughed, "Haven't you ever seen a unicorn before?" I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to face me, "Yes, but look at hers" I then released, and watched his face turn from surprised, to amazed.

"Whoa!" I laughed and pushed him away. I must have pushed him the wrong way, because he was going toward Luna, not our picnic blanket. "Um….Earth to George?" He kept walking. "Oh Ginny, let him go, I think that with him going for a walk and Fred at a friend's, we'll be okay." I laughed, "Okay mom!" I sat down in the middle of Ron and Harry. "Oh bloody hell Ginny!" I looked at him stunned, "What?" "Why'd you do that? You just sat between Harry and me! Ginny you need to…." Ron was cut off, "Ron, chill, I'm fine with Ginny sitting there." I giggled, "Thanks Harry." He looked at me, "Ron just needed to chill." Ron looked at Harry, "Hey!" Harry and I laughed. "Oh bloody hell." I watched as Ron rolled his eyes. "Ron, what's the big deal?" I knew just how to get into Ron's head, "The deal is that you just sat here, and ruined Harry and my self's conversation! Can't you find any control?" Ron was still going when I decided not to listen. I could still hear him, "Oh Ron, just shut up!" He stopped, "Sorry."

After our picnic was over, mom and dad sat on a bench and watched the sun, Ron and Harry where fighting about what happened at the picnic, and Fred and George were back. I was just sitting waiting for someone to come over. "Ginny, come look at this!" I ran over to where Ron and Harry were standing. I sat down, and they did the same. "Isn't it beautiful?" I nodded and said, "Yes, it's amazing!" Harry then proceeded to answer, "Not as beautiful as some things, but what a glory." My heart started racing, "What would the other things be?" He stared at me stumped, "Um…" I giggled and whispered to Ron, "I think he likes me." After that I proceeded to get up and walk to where my parents were waiting for us.

I sat by Harry, and started tapping on my DS. I typed, _when we were looking at the sun, what did you mean by you have seen something more beautiful?_ He looked at me; _I meant that I've seen something way more beautiful. _I read it to myself, _what?_ He started tapping and with my luck…Ron got on. _Get off Ron! _

_Don't tell me what to do!_

I saw a reply from Harry; _it starts with m and ends with e. _I got confused, _Me? _He started typing faster. _Yep, you._

We put away the DS's when we got home. I was still amazed at what Harry said. Ron walked toward me, "He likes you?" I gave him a dirty look, "Yes me!" I walked away from him and could hear Ron talking to Harry, "You like my sister?" "Doesn't she like me?" Ron gave him a dirty look. "Mom, do I get the sleeping bags ready?" Mom nodded, "Sure."

I set up the three sleeping bags, mine on the right, Harry's in the middle, and Ron's on the left. I quickly did a spell to make a fort over the sleeping bags. Ron and Harry walked in. "Awesome fort Ginny!" Mom started calling from the other room, "Lights out! You can talk, but lights out!" all three of us said, "Okay!"

End of Chapter note- The next chapter will be the conversation. Thank you for reading, and I promise it'll get better.


	2. Harry Tells Ginny

Note-In this chapter is the conversation of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Again, the point of view is Ginny's.

"Mum, we just have to get the rest ready then we'll go to bed!" I shouted from the fort and climbed into my sleeping bag in the fort. Harry started talking, "Wow, you can really shout Ginny!" I laughed then proceeded to turn off the lights with my wand. "Ron, get off me." I could hear Ron and Harry Arguing so I twiddled with my fingers. I couldn't stand it so I said, "Can we just talk? I don't want George coming in here!" Then both Harry and Ron said, "Fine."

"Thank you, "I said under my breath. We all three just stared around the fort. I interrupted the silence, "That sun was beautiful today wasn't it?" Ron said yes and Harry was speechless. "Harry?" He turned and faced me, "Ginny." I laughed then proceeded to ask, "Why so quite?" He then again turned around. I finally heard him say something, and I was not happy. "What?" He then turned, "I said, I'm going to be gone for a year, I'm working with Luna and her sister." Sister? Luna didn't have a sister!

"Silly, Luna doesn't have a sister!" Ron then answered me, even though it wasn't a question, "Yes she does, her sister isn't a wizard though, so you don't know her, Luna never talked about her because she's too sad to." "What's her sister's name?" Harry then answered this one, "Her name is Ava and she is only a couple days older than me."

I couldn't believe it. How could he do this? What if he falls in love with Ava? Or worst, Luna? I loved Luna, but she isn't Harry's type! I had to tell him I loved him, what if I wouldn't? "Harry I l…." I was cut off by Ron, "Harry's aloud to bring one person along, he chose you." I almost started screaming in joy bet said, "Harry, do you mean it?" He nodded then closed his eyes. "Let's get some rest."

**The next morning**

I found out Harry was leaving on his birthday, which was tomorrow. "Harry, are you sure you want to bring me?" My mom and dad actually wanted me to go, earlier before Harry and Ron were up; they told me I should go. "Of course Ginny! It wouldn't be fun without a Weasley!" We all laughed. "True!" I then went to my room. I looked around the room that used to be full of my art, pictures of Harry, and furniture. Most all of that was packed and now it's all in suit cases.

"Time to zap you downstairs." I pulled out my wand and zapped them down there. "Ginny Weasley! Why did you do that?" I forgot about mum, "Sorry mum!" I heard her grunt, so I ran downstairs. I grinned as I walked past her. I saw that all my bags were there, except the small bag of Harry's pictures. Where'd they go? "Mum, did you see my small black bag?" "Yes, George picked it up and said that you told him he could have it." I ran to where George was outside and screamed, "Give that back to me!" I jumped on him and tackled. "Get….off…..of….me!" He threw the bag in the river saying, "They were paper, why didn't you laminate them?" He ran away laughing and I sat down at the river.

"Six years, it took me six years to collect that." Most of them were from when we were young. I started to sing a song that seemed to come to me whenever I was sad, _"All I know that I can do is break out into tune. When I stare in to your eyes no 0ne knows what's inside except me."_ I jumped when I heard someone talking to me, "Ginny, that was beautiful." It was Harry, I ran up to him and hugged him super tight. "Never let me go, never lose me, promise?" "I promise." I looked up and saw that he was looking in the river. "What's wrong Harry?" "Didn't that take you six years to complete?" I looked down and nodded, when I looked down Harry put two fingers on my chin and lifted my head up. I couldn't help, but say, "I love you." He looked in my eyes and repeated me, "I love you."

End of chapter note-The next chapter will be thrilling and adventures, Harry and Ginny will kiss, but you have to see why. True love isn't the only thing that will make them kiss.


	3. Ginny is Poisened, byHarry?

Note-This third chapter is going to have you at the edge of your seats!

Harry and I walked on the train almost dying of heat. Ava and Luna had already chosen seats and Harry and I were, well, stumped. We ended up at the very back of the train, but I guess it was totally worth it.

"Guess what Ginny?"

I looked at Harry, "What?"

"Look what I made you before we left?"

I looked down at what he was holding, it was a beautiful book!

"What's inside it?"

He smiled and handed me the book. I gently opened it and I gasped.

"Harry, how in the world did you made this?" I was staring down at all the pictures that were lost in the river earlier.

"Magic, just like you and me."

I smiled and wanted to kiss him BADLY! The train stopped right when I was leaning in and then we heard a loud bang. "Harry Potter, I want him dead, where is he!" I almost started to scream, but I stayed calmed and went out the door.

"You have the wrong train buster! Get off before I make you!"

"Ooh, I'm SO scared!"

He started to laugh and I got SO mad that I said very loudly, "HUH!" But I didn't just say it, I went in position. I kicked him and punched and he flew STRAIGHT out the window getting cut.

"Whoops…."

Harry came out and grabbed me by the hips and kissed me.

"Harry, that was magical"

"Ginny, save it, because I think I just saved the world."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Ginny, I love you, but I poisoned you."

I started getting dizzy and fell to my knees. "What?" I was all woozy when I talked and I screamed, "Harry potter, what in the world did you do to me!" Bad idea of screaming, because I passed out, thinking I would never see the world again.

Note:I know, it's a short chapter, but I have some other stories I have to do, and I have writers block! More to come SOON! :D


End file.
